Des Patates !
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: mais qu'avait donc son tableau ? il était pourtant magnifique !


**Et un retour sur le devant (?) de la scène avec une fic écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF ! le thème était tableau, voilà je pense m'être pas mal débrouillée ? (et je viens de me rendre compte que ma fic est vraiment courte...bon, pas grave !) donc voilà que du plaisir quand je l'ai écrite (en une heure top chrono sivouplait !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Moi ! Moi ! Fais- moi , Francis !

-Mais non, c'est chiant de devoir faire du marron pour ses cheveux ! Fais-moi, plutôt !

-Rah mais ferme-la, Gil ! Je suis bien plus beau, c'est moi qui mérite d'être sur le tableau !

-Mais bien sûr ! J'y crois pas une seule seconde !

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! »

Le cri tonitruant de Francis coupa court à leur dispute. Tous deux se tournèrent vers le troisième larron, le sifflet coupé. Il fallu quinze bonnes minutes au français pour se calmer, durant lesquelles le seul mouvement fut celui de Gilbird tournant autour de la tête de son maître.

« Je vous explique -il se massa patiemment l'arête du nez- c'est vous deux que je vais peindre !

- Ah ! t'aurais dû le dire tout de suite !

-Mais oui ! »

Les deux crétins se remirent en place, tapant la pose (en ayant l'air un peu débiles tout de même) pour que Francis puisse faire tranquillement son tableau. Cet Anglais regrettera bientôt de s'être moqué de lui, lorsqu'il lui montrerai sa magnifique peinture il ravalera ses paroles en même temps que sa fierté et il n'aurait plus qu'à ramasser les restes de sa dignité pour se draper dedans. Il ne put réprimer un petit rire méprisant, ce que prirent Antonio et Gilbert pour un accès de folie pur et simple. L'esquisse au fusain était bientôt terminée, et même si cela ressemblait plus à des patates qu'aux deux idiots en face de lui, Francis se gardait bien de le remarquer. Les membres des modèles fatiguèrent bientôt et ils se firent réprimander plus d'une fois pour s'être assis pendant que « l'artiste » réalisait son « chef d'œuvre ». Au bout de 4 heures d'acharnement, estimant son tableau satisfaisant, Francis autorisa Gilbert et Antonio à arrêter de prendre la pose et aller faire un tour.

« Mais on veut voir le tableau !

-Après, vous le verrez après ! »

Il les poussa à corps et à cris vers la sortie, et contempla son œuvre : malgré quelques défauts (personne n'est parfait !), il la trouvait magnifique. Juste ma-gni-fique. Il s'empressa d'appeler Arthur pour qu'il vienne illico presto se faire humilier en beauté. Celui-ci lui répondit par un grognement avant de lui racrocher au nez pour filer prendre l'eurostar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce n'était pas possible que Francis ai réussi un tableau digne de ce nom. Il en était incapable. Malgré ces phrases qu'il se répétait inlassablement, Arthur avait tout de même un peu peur de perdre la face. Après tout, il pouvait très bien posséder un talent caché, une âme d'artiste cachée profondément en lui…

_Bien profond, alors…_se dit perfidement l'anglais, un rictus moqueur passant sur son visage.

Bah ! Après tout il n'y avait pas trop de quoi s'en faire, Francis était…euh…Francis et c'était pour cela qu'Arthur était si sûr de lui lorsqu'il posa le pied dans la Gare de Lyon. Connaissant par cœur le chemin pour aller jusqu'à chez Francis, il lui suffit de baragouiner quelques mots dans un français douteux pour qu'un taxi l'amène où il voulait aller. Il entra en trombe dans la maison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et trouva de suite celui qu'il cherchait.

« Montre-moi donc ton…œuvre

-Mais avec plaisir ! Tiens, contemple ça ! »

Arthur fixa d'un œil vitreux le tableau avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard choqué de Francis. L'anglais se roulait par terre, le tableau à proximité, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Francis, hoqueta-t-il, m-même tes patates…sont ho…h-horribles !

Le concerné regarda le tableau. Mais où voyait-il des patates ?

* * *

Oui, oui, je vous entends : "Quoii ? C'est tout ?" et bah oui c'est tout que voulez-vous en une heure je rame, je rame...une tite review pour encourager ? (gros vent !)

Miss Wasabi


End file.
